


Мой

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leosapiens



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: В эти моменты он принадлежит ей, полностью, и только она может дать ему то что ему нужно, то что нужно им обоим.Примечание/Предупреждения:фемдом, страпон





	Мой

Карен выводит невидимый узор на широкой спине Фрэнка, повторяя переплетение алых линий. Его крупное, красивое тело непроизвольно подрагивает под ее пальцами. Напряженные мышцы закрепленных над головой рук перекатываются под влажной от пота кожей. Карен гладит его висок, и Фрэнк льнет к ее ладони в беспомощном поиске ласки, трется об нее щекой. 

Он бывает настолько доверчив только тогда, когда на его спине уже почти нет живого места, когда его трясет от боли и адреналина и он может забыть обо всем, отдаться на волю инстинктов, просто быть. От этого доверия, от того, что это все дается именно ей, бывает порой тошно и страшно. 

Весь мир этого непростого, поломанного жизнью мужчины лежит сейчас на ее плечах, и любой неосторожный шаг, кажется, может привести к краху. Опуская хлыст на его напряженную спину, она знает: это именно то, что ему необходимо. Но при виде его вздрагивающего от боли тела она всегда боится, что еще чуть-чуть — и будет слишком, все рухнет, и она потеряет его навсегда.

Каждый раз, когда это не происходит, еще немного уверенности вливается по капле в ее сжимающееся от страха сердце. Карен постепенно наполняет ощущение, что хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы здесь — она все делает как надо. В эти моменты Фрэнк принадлежит ей, полностью, и только она может дать то, что ему нужно. То, что нужно им обоим. 

Чувство собственничества, сладкое и одновременно горькое, заполняет ее до краев, и она вцепляется в его отросшие волосы, притягивает ближе к себе, целует влажный от пота лоб, и неслышно, одними губами, произносит: «Мой». Фрэнк не слышит, молчит, тяжело и рвано дыша. Карен отстегивает его руки, и он опускается на пол у ее ног: покорный, сломленный болью, готовый быть собранным заново заботой, нежностью и силой. Член Фрэнка напряжен до предела, и она проводит по нему босыми пальцами ноги. Фрэнк глухо, просительно стонет. Она могла бы позволить ему кончить так, на коленях, едва притрагиваясь к его члену. Иногда Карен так и поступает; но сегодня, она знает, чувствует — ему будет этого мало. Он еще слишком напряжен, ему не хватило, и быстрая разрядка принесет разочарование. 

— На кровать, на колени, — бросает она, мимолетно удивляясь, что голос у нее не дрожит, словно так не бывает каждый раз. Каждый, кроме первого. Фрэнк повинуется, уже _привычно_ опускаясь в коленно-локтевую, а Карен надевает черные латексные перчатки, открывает тюбик смазки. Только подрагивающие от напряжения бедра Фрэнка намекают на то, насколько для него это тяжело и как ему это нужно. Он глухо скулит, когда первый ее палец входит в него. Не от боли: пальцы у нее тонкие, а для него это далеко не первый раз. Важнее другое: Карен забирает у него остатки того, что Фрэнк не хотел бы отдавать. Вынуждает сдаться на ее милость, признать, что у него нет ничего, что она не могла бы сейчас получить. 

За первым пальцем следует второй, а за ним и третий, не давая ему привыкнуть, растягивая, вбиваясь внутрь резкими движениями. Фрэнк хрипло поскуливает, проигрывает внутреннюю борьбу и сдается, позволяя ей делать все, что она хочет, признавая ее право. Карен вздрагивает от нахлынувшего возбуждения, когда он сам начинает насаживаться на ее пальцы — послушный, податливый, расслабленный, готовый на все. Она могла бы сейчас приказать ему шагнуть из окна, и, возможно, он бы не смог отказать. Вместо этого она всего лишь достает из тумбочки двухсторонний страпон. Фрэнк знает, что будет дальше, и покорно ждет, вжимаясь лицом в собственные руки. У них случается и обычный секс, но горячее, чем то, что она испытывает, когда, сжимая пальцами его сильные бедра, вводит в него крупный черный член, а он стонет, принимая, — не бывает ничего. 

Фрэнк принадлежит ей сейчас, и Карен пользуется этим, впервые за вечер позволяя себе просто насладиться, получить и доставить удовольствие. Она задевает простату, и он умоляюще скулит, ничего не говоря, только так выпрашивая удовлетворение. Карен вбивается в него раз за разом, сжимая губы, и оргазм захватывает ее почти одновременно с тем, как Фрэнк кончает тоже, без прикосновения к члену.  
Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы распластаться по кровати, это видно — его расслабленное тело борется за позицию. Карен избавляется от страпона и позволяет Фрэнку улечься на кровать, чуть подталкивая его вперед. Нежно целует в губы, поглаживает волосы, позволяя ему соскользнуть в сон. Спокойный, не замутненный кошмарами, сон здорового человека. Даже если бы ей не нравилось то, что между ними происходило, _это_ стоило бы всего.  
— Мой, — тихо шепчет она и, укладываясь рядом, аккуратно укрывает его покрывалом.


End file.
